


It's All in the Name

by Howlingdawn



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Reveal, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: “Don’t you want to know who you’ve truly been fighting alongside all these years, Chloe?”Chloe glared at Michael, angel blade in her hand, up and aimed at the enemy. “I don’t care about your lies,” she snapped.(Whumptober Day 17 - Dirty Secret)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949191
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	It's All in the Name

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I write a lot of SPN AU fics these days lol

“Don’t you want to know who you’ve truly been fighting alongside all these years, Chloe?”

Chloe glared at Michael, angel blade in her hand, up and aimed at the enemy. “I don’t care about your lies,” she snapped.

Michael’s smirk only broadened. “Oh, I’m not lying. Don’t you think it odd that he avoids his angel siblings? That he always goes to meet them alone, or conveniently vanishes whenever they surprise you?”

Exhausted from the fight, head still spinning from being thrown against the wall, she couldn’t help it: She glanced back. Back and down, at the angel lying unconscious behind her, blood smeared across his face.

“I’m curious,” Michael went on, taking a step closer. “Has angel warding ever truly worked against him? Or does he throw it up without a care in the world?”

Chloe planted her feet, even knowing there was no way in hell she posed a threat to an archangel. “He’s protecting us,” she shot back. “He doesn’t care if it hurts him.”

“But does it hurt him?” Michael challenged. “Tell me, Chloe, have you ever seen him so much as wince when you’re painting the walls of whatever hovel you’re hiding in with warding strong enough to keep any ordinary angel a mile away?”

Years of hunting together, fighting together, flashed through her mind, and unwillingly, the answer followed in just a split second: _No._

A groan sounded behind her, sending relief flickering through her. “Samael?”

“Detective,” he rasped, fabric rustling and floorboards creaking as he slowly pushed himself upright. “Are you all right?”

“Just sick of these lies.”

Samael glanced up sharply, shooting the rest of the way to his feet, wobbling from the effort. “What lies?” he demanded.

He sounded… panicked.

Michael shifted his attention to his brother. “Oh, just pointing out a few little oddities surrounding your angelic identity. Convenient little lies, I’m sure, to keep your human… _friends_.”

Samael bristled, clenching his fist. “I don’t _lie_.”

“Not directly,” Michael agreed. “But you avoid certain truths. The fact that angel warding doesn’t work on you, for example.”

“It does-”

But Samael cut himself off. Michael cupped a hand around his ear, leaning in. “What was that, brother? A lie you can’t finish?”

_Don’t believe him!_ Chloe’s heart screamed. Sure, there were some things about Samael that didn’t add up, but he was her _friend_. He was… he was _more_ than that. He had nearly died to protect her, to protect Trixie, to-

_…Did he nearly die, though?_

She had watched him dive in front of angel blades time and again, taking the hits to protect her and Ella and Dan and all the others, but… he had never seemed bothered. He had walked off every single hit, no matter how severe, as if he had merely been pricked by a thorn.

“Tell me, Chloe,” Michael continued, looking back at her, “have you ever seen the name Samael in any lore you’ve read?”

“I have,” Chloe said slowly.

“And did anything stand out to you? Any… other names, perhaps?”

Chloe hesitated.

Samael noticed.

“Go ahead, brother,” Michael practically purred. “Tell her she’s wrong. Tell her that time and human exaggeration have twisted and misinterpreted the lore. Tell her that your other name – your _real_ name – _isn’t_ Lucifer.”

Samael opened his mouth.

No rebuttal came out.

“No,” Chloe insisted, even as her voice wavered, even as she found herself backing away from both angels. “Samael is a _good_ man. He’s not- he can’t be-”

“I am,” Samael admitted quietly.

Chloe swallowed, and slowly, oh so slowly, she forced herself to look at him.

He wasn’t looking at her. He kept his eye on Michael, one trembling hand raised in case he attacked, but there was only pain written across his face, a pain that didn’t come from his wounds. “Samael is my first name,” he elaborated quietly. “But when I rebelled… when I was cast out… I was given a job. In a different place. With a new name.”

_Lucifer,_ Chloe finished silently. _King of Hell._

She couldn’t make herself say it aloud.

“Good luck with this, brother,” Michael taunted.

He disappeared, leaving resounding silence in his wake.

_I’ve been hunting with Lucifer all these years._

“I can explain-” Lucifer started.

“No.”

Chloe lowered her angel blade, even as every hunter instinct she had screamed at her to plunge into his heart, to give killing him a shot, just like she had been raised to do, even if he would likely brush it off as he had brushed off every other hit he’d ever taken.

But she couldn’t do that to him.

And she couldn’t be near him.

Her voice broke, the words catching in her throat, but she pushed them out anyway. “Don’t follow me.”

She turned and walked away, leaving him alone, trying to ignore how the utter devastation in his eyes clawed her heart to shreds.


End file.
